A Changed Future
by Dapplesong4ever
Summary: What if Fireheart had stopped Cinderpaw before she was hit by the monster? what if he hadnt fallen in love with Sandpaw? READ TO FIND OUT!also i have decided to make it longer. YIPPIE!1


I walked out of my den to feel the warm breeze ruffle my fur. Turning my head I saw my bouncy apprentice finally calmed down and sharing tongues with her brother Brackenpaw. "Cinderpaw will you come here please?" I called as her ears perked up at the sound of my voice. "Yes Fireheart." She said happily bowing her head. "Can you do me a favor and bring Bluestar some herbs from Yellowfang?" Nodding her head she ran over to her den.

"Hey Fireheart want to go for a hunt or something?" I turned my head to the sound of Sandpaws meow. "Sorry Sandpaw I can't." Seeing her head drop I quickly added. "Maybe later." "Ok!" she meowed trotting off to where Dustpaw sat.

Then I saw Cinderpaw emerge from the medicine cats den carrying a mouthful of Catnip. Then she made her way over to Bluestars den and walked in and quickly came out. "Fireheart can you get me some Catnip?" I jumped as I heard Yellowfang. "Ya sure." I said hurrying toward the abandon twolegged house.

As I saw Fireheart leave I saw Dustpaw come in. "Cinderpaw where is Fireheart?" he asked as he looked around the camp. "Out getting Catnip. Why?" I asked tilting my head suspiciously. "Fox-Dung!" I heard him mutter under his breath. Ignoring it I asked again. "Why do you need me?" I turned my head to the sound of Fireheart "Tigerclaw wants Bluestar to meet him at the Thunderpath." Said Dustpaw meeting Fireheart with a cold gaze. Holding his gaze for a moment he answered the apprentice gruffly. "Tell him Bluestar has Greencough and can't come." Fireheart said before walking off toward the medicine cats den with the Catnip.

As Dustpaw walked away I ran to catch up with him. "Wait I will deliver the message." I declared. "Whatever." He answered stalking off over to Sandpaw. As joy coursed through my veins I ran through the forest toward the Thunderpath.

**Back at camp**

Emerging from the medicine cats den I looked around in search of Cinderpaw. Seeing Dustpaw still in the camp I padded over to him. "Where is Cinderpaw?" I asked. "She wanted to deliver the message to Tigerclaw. So I let her." Rolling my eyes I finally realized it was a trap.

Running out of camp I hoped to catch up with her before it was too late. "Cinderpaw!" I yowled as I ran. "Then I saw her gray coat flash through the trees. Jumping over a fallen branch I tackled the small apprentice into the dirt. "What was that for?" she asked annoyed as she shock the dust from her pelt. Trying to think of a reason to get her away from Tigerclaw I finally answered her. "You are not allowed to leave the camp unsupervised." Muttering something under her breath she turned tail and headed home. Breathing out a sigh of relief I made my way after her.

As days went by I noticed Cinderpaw was ready for her warrior name. Since Dustpaw and Sandpaw had received theirs. Now known as Dustpelt and Sandstorm. Walking into Bluestars den I waited for her to notice me. "Fireheart what do you need?" she asked turning toward me. "I believe Cinderpaw is ready to become a warrior." I answered boldly. Thinking for a moment she finally said. "I agree with you. We will hold a ceremony this afternoon." Dipping my head I slowly left.

"I'm going to be a warrior!" I heard Cinderpaw yowling loud enough to scare all the prey away. Then I saw Bluestar make her way up to Highrock. Then came the yowl that summoned the clan. I saw Graystripe sitting next to Brackenpaw at the foot of Highrock. Then Cinderpaw came and sat down still fidgeting. Flicking her ear with my tail she slowly calmed down. Brackenpaw was first and got the name of Brackenfur. As the clan cheered his name I heard Cinderpaw cheering the loudest as her brother leapt down. Then Cinderpaw was called up. "Cinderpaw Fireheart and I agree you are ready to become a warrior. To you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" without hesitation she answered. "Yes!" "Very well, from this moment on you will be known as Cinderstream." As the clan cheered her name she jumped down and was met by Fireheart.

"Cinderstream nice name." he commented then gestured for me to follow him into the woods. Once we got far enough in he turned and sat down. "I don't know how to say this but Cinderstream…I love you." "I love you too." She replied as she reached forward and licked his cheek softly. As his cheeks turned red he stood up as they walked back to camp. Their tails entwined they giggled and talked, It made me sick.

* * *

Who do you think is the cat watching Cinderstream and Fireheart?


End file.
